Gammylegg
Gammylegg Gammylegg entered the piratey world in February 2007. Shortly after that, he joined Titan's Wrath and is currently serving as senior officer and has been awarded the title mascot. Titan's Wrath left the flag Stellar Constellation on September 19, 2007. The crew created their own flag, Ocean's Fury, on October 6, 2007. Contributions and Awards / Contributions and Accomplishments * Gammylegg was promoted to officer in April, 2007. * Gammylegg acquired the sloop Pleasant Guppy in May 2007. She is dedicated to Loyalty and her home port is . * Shortly there after, Gammy was offered fleet officer by captain Sleeveless, which he promptly turned down. A few days later the senior officers promoted him anyway. * On June 26, 2007, Gammylegg created an alt, Walgreens, and opened an apothecary stall under the alt's name on in the with Gammylegg as the manager. * In July, 2007, while captain Sleeveless was on an extended absence, and despite Gammy's reservations, the senior officers took it upon them selves to promote Gammy to senior officer. * On August 6, 2007, Gammylegg created his second alt, Gammydeux on Hunter Ocean and immediately joined Double or Nothing. * Gammy was appointed as training officer for the crew Titan's Wrath in September 2007. * Gammy was appointed Lord in the flag Ocean's Fury on October 7, 2007. * By November, 2007, Gammy needed a change. The stall was running in the red and the crew was going through a transition. So the shop was closed down, Wally was deleted, and Gammy started to play through proxy by creating alts. Anitaman was created and was shortly followed by Oliverluvin. At first Gammy enjoyed the anonymity but the new alts quickly developed their own characters. Now how many alts are there?... * In early December, 2007, Gammy's good friend Narkon retired from the game. This is how Gammy acquired the sloop Reserved Herring which was dedicated to Friendship in memory of Nark and his wife. Her home port is * In mid March 2008 Snuffy was created in order to more easily shuffle funds amongst Gammy and the alts. * On March 22, 2008, Gammy bought the cutter Brilliant Alewife and transferred ownership over to Snuffy. She is dedicated to Integrity and her home port is . * Also on March 22, 2008, Gammy created the crew Vae Victis and placed Snuffy as the Captain. Biography Gammylegg currently resides in Rascallyred's Manor on . He still maintains his cottage on Kirin Island in the where his wife Hardyhilhar and his son Popinjay still reside. He enjoys helping out new swabbies. He is known to have a great dislike for anyone that is a credit card captain (CCC) and refers to them as popinjay. He has extended this term to describe any officer that wears expensive clothing, has terrible stats and couldn't battle navigate a rubber duck in a bathtub. Walgreens Walgreens was a pirate in Titan's Wrath on the Viridian Ocean. Gammy wanted to try his hand at running an apothecary so he created Walgreens to run it. The stall was located on in the and was also set as his home. He had a brown rat named Rx. Gammy closed the stall and deleted Walgreens after realizing that he was never going to get rich running a stall. Gammydeux Gammydeux is an alt on the Hunter Ocean. He immediately joined Double or Nothing of the flag Nautilus and is currently serving as a fleet officer and has been awarded the title builder. He pillies with his son, Zemperdum, and his wife, Hardyhilhar. Gammydeux currently resides in his cabin on Aimuari Island in the . He has a white rat named Gammyrat. Anitaman Gammy created the alt Anitaman as an alt on the Viridian Ocean. Gammy likes to get away from all the chat sometimes so what better disguise than a female. About the same time Titan's Wrath was in a transition and Gammy was running out of people to pilly with. Anita breiefly served as a pirate in Zodiac Guardians but is currently a fleet officer in the crew Vae Victis. Her rat is named Doom Rat. She resides in a bungalow she shares with Oliverluvin on in the . Oliverluvin Gammy created the alt Oliverluvin about a month after Anita. The idea was to keep him as an independant but he also ended up joining Zodiac Guardians. On January 17, 2007, he was jobbing with the Rising Pleasure. Now here was a crew that liked to pilly. Not one to turn down the chance to make a few poe, Ollie quickly signed on the crew and currently serves as an officer. What's that? Why Oliverluvin? Because it sounds more PG than "Oliverclothesoff". Ollie's rat is named Bane Rat. Snuffy Snuffy was created in mid-March 2008. He currently resides in a shack on in the . He is the current captain of Vae Victis. His white rat is currently unnamed. Gammy Pets